everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaiiti Pivi
Vaiiti Pivi is the son of Pivi and his second wife from Pivi and Kabo, a New Caledonian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. He is the half-brother of Maeva Kabo. Info Name: Vaiiti Pivi Age: 14 Parent's Story: Pivi and Kabo Alignment: Royal Roommate: Xerxes Atele Secret Heart's Desire: I'm not very good at flying when I'm in my bird form. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a bird. Storybook Romance Status: I think I'd like a girlfriend back home, but the girls here are nice too. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a little nosy. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm really good at sports. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. They've put me in the birdcage for demonstrations. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Vaiiti is short, with brown skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a floral print T-shirt and olive green shorts. Sometimes he wears an orange feather poncho decorated with a red crest. Personality Vaiiti is a very curious young man who often gets in other people's business. He has a fondness for birds and is fond of communicating with them. He has the ability to turn into a bird, which helps his communication. Biography Hello! I'm Vaiiti Pivi, the son of Pivi. I hail from the island nation of New Caledonia. I'll tell you about Pivi. He was once a bird. Pivi's leg was broken by Kabo, and he was healed by a woman. He then lay down, and the black and and red ant walked over him. He was then changed to a man. He later found two lovely girls to be his wives. Kabo became jealous and tried to emluate Pivi's success by having Pivi break his leg, But he ended up with a twisted leg and a hunched back when the ants walked over him, and was rewarded with two ugly wives. The angry Kabo tricked Pivi into getting lost so he could steal his wives. But Pivi managed to escape, and then had Kabo cut to pieces. I'm living quite comfortably. My father is the chief of our village, which is located in the north of New Caledonia. I live with him, my mother, my stepmother, and my half-sister Maeva. Maeva is three minutes older than me. We get along well. I go to Ever After High, which is far away from home. There's a few students from my home island, like Bryan Lepou and Wilfrid Lupin, who are my friends. My sister Maeva goes here too. I have the ability to turn into a bird. I'm able to use magic to change myself into a pretty little bird. In this form, I communicate with the other birds, and I learn about all their stories and secrets. I'm even able to fly, although flying can be pretty hard at times. I'm good at slinging stones, as well as other things that involve targets. I think I'd make a great sharpshooter. I'm also a very good swimmer - I'm on the swim team. I need to be in top shape for my destiny. I'm going to be the next Pivi. I'm really looking forward to it, although personally I'd prefer to have one wife instead of two. Maeva doesn't care for her destiny (she's going to be the next Kabo), but I sympathize with her and I personally want her to live. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Vaiiti has a pet cloven-feathered dove named Nani. *Vaiiti's poncho is based on the extinct bird Sylviornis, which was native to New Caledonia. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Pivi and Kabo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:NibiruMul's OCs II